Blooming Emotions
by Kikyz
Summary: Beastboy is having problems in expressing his feelings to Raven.And after saving a treehugging world, they give the Titans three speacial gifts. One of these three is exactly what Beastboy needs to tell Raven how he feels.-on hiatis-
1. We All Need Help

**BB's POV  
****Three Months Ago**

Raven sat next to me as we sit silently on the roof of the tower. We stared up at the stars, not really thinking of anything. I tore myself away from the stars and looked over at Raven, who was still staring at the night sky. The moon's light hit her face perfectly, making her glow. She looked so pure and sweet. Almost unreal. She then moved her glance form the stars to me, giving me a weird look that made me blush. I stared into her amethysts eyes as she stared into mine. The wind blew, blowing her short purple hair.  
It stops. Her hair was slightly out of place. I moved my hand over to her, pushing the locks of hair out of her beautiful face. I then moved my hand down her face, my fingers seeming to trace the outline of her body. She looked shocked by the touch and her cheeks became a soft red. I could hear my heart pounding wildly as my face became heated and red as well. I moved closer to her. She doesn't move or speak. I cupped her cheek and glanced into her eyes again. She seemed confused and frighten yet she still didn't move or speak in objection. Without thinking, I pulled her face to mine, our lips locking perfectly. I closed my eyes, but, after only a minute of bliss, she pushed me away. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her as she sat there. Her body shook uneasily, her face wearing an unknown expression. It seem to be sad, yet happy and her eyes were building up tears. She sat there, as if paralyze by my touch. "Raven, I...," She surrounded herself in a black aura and phased into the tower before I said in sorrow, " love you."  
I knew why she left there. I had just broken up with my girlfriend, Terra, and I came to the roof to be alone. Then Raven came up to see if I was okay. We didn't talk much, but just enough to let her know that I was fine. Then I kissed her. I loved the way it felt, her lips on mine exploding with emotion. Though, I don't really know if she liked it or not. I do know that she thought I was just rebounding off Terra, but I wasn't. I always liked Raven, even before Terra. And even when I started dating Terra, my feelings for Raven didn't go away. Soon I realized that it didn't matter how many dates I go on or how many times I kiss another girl. No matter what, I'll always have Raven on my mind. I loved her. I explained this to Terra, and, of course, it hurt her feelings. And thus, she broke up with me. So I wasn't rebounding. I was restarting. Trying to restart my love life with the love of my life. If only she knew how I felt.

And so now it's my mission to tell her I love her. If only I knew how. I don't know how, but I know I'll find a way.

* * *

Beastboy laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling before the alarm went off, engulfing his room in bright red. He got out of his bed and ran into the common room, where the rest of the Titans were waiting. Robin stood in front of his computer typing. "What is it, friend Robin?" Starfire asked, wondering why the alarm went off.

"This," Robin said before pressing a button on the keypad. A girl then appeared on the screen. She had short, grass green hair that didn't even reach her neck in length. It was pulled up into two ponytails that had what looked like pink tulips in them. Her skin was an unnatural white, as if she had no skin pigment at all. The only color on her skin was a pink mark in a shape of flower. Her eyes were the color of the ocean. She wore a pair of pink ear rings in the shape of a flower that match the mark not far from her right eye. She also wore a pink necklace that went perfectly with the pink dress she had on. The only thing written on her pretty face was fear.

"Hello, I am Tulia. I live on the planet Gardenia," she said calmly, despite the look of terror on her face. In the background you could see and hear people fighting and yelling. " Our planet is under attack and we are destined to fail without...," before she could finish a blast from a ray gun hit her, knocking her down to the ground as well as her transmitter. She then got up, the only thing now showing on the screen was her white and pink boots. Another blast from the gun was heard before the screen turn to static.

"Let's go!" Robin calls out and the Titans ran into action.

* * *

_**(Sorry that it was short and if it sucks, but it'll get better, I promise.)**_

_**Inside Info or things you need to know**_

_**name of the planet that's being attack, Gardenia, is the name of a shrub with glossy evergreen leaves and large, fragrant white flowers. Flower tokens (which you'll learn about in the next chapter) that live on this planet skin is white and the planet itself is like a gigantic garden, full of flowers and trees and bushes. Making Gardenia the perfect name for this planet.**_

_**2. Tulia's name was going to be Tulip at first, but the author had a change of heart**_

_**3. Tulia's role in this story is small, but she is a very important factor to the story (so don't get to attached)**_


	2. Gardenia's Gift

****

BB's POV

**The Problem With My Mission**

So, by now you should know what my mission is, right? If not, you haven't been paying much attention. My mission is simple: make Raven my girlfriend. But this only sounds easy. It's more complex. Oh, how I wish for the simple days of elementary. You know, when you liked a girl or a boy. You just did one of the two simplest things. You would either send them a note that said: 'Do you like me? Yes or No'. Then they'll send the note back, and if they circled 'yes' they were your boy/girlfriend.

You would that or you would have your friends asked them if they liked you and if they wanted to be your girlfriend. If they did, they were. But I just feel stupid if I did the first thing. I could do the second, but only a bit different. I just need someone to help me. You know, help me figure out how to do it. But, there's no one to help me. Can't ask Starfire, she'll probably get over excited and end up asking Raven out for me and I don't want that. Can't ask Cyborg, he'll probably just tease me about liking Raven. And even though I do believe he might try to help me, I doubt he'll come up with something useful. Can't ask Robin, because...'cause...I just don't want to! And anyway, how could he help me, if he can't even get his relationship with Star going.  
The point is, I can't do this alone. But there's no one to help me here. And with no one to help me, I can't ask Raven out. If I can't ask Raven out, she'll never be my girlfriend. If she never becomes my girlfriend, I would fail my mission and even worse- I won't have a girlfriend! And dude, that just sucks!

* * *

"There's Gardenia!" Cyborg yells out, as the T-Sub got closer to a large lush, green planet. It resembled a round bush.  
"It's about time!" Beastboy moan. They had been flying through space for at least two hours now, and he was becoming restless. They soon landed on the alien planet. They were surround by flowers, bushes, trees, and every type of plant. However, they were all dead. The Titans assumed they had missed the battle and were now searching for survivors. Robin walked in front with Cyborg as they cut the dead plants out of their path. The other three Titans just flew over the dead plants that covered the planet.

"I wonder why they let these plants grow so wild," Cyborg mumbled as he axed more plants out of his way.

"The native people of Gardenia have much respect for nature, especially flowers. Though, I don't know why," Raven answers his rhetorical question. It was obvious she must have read about them somewhere.

They continued walking through the strange land and only stopped when they found an area full of people. Most of them had tan skin with red and blue markings all over their bodies. The rest of them had blue eyes and skin whiter than snow in colorful outfits. They all faced a huge tree, the only plant on the planet that was seem to be alive. A girl was tied down to the tree by thick vines. Her short green hair was wild and messy and the dress she wore was torn and beat up. She had several scars on her small, pale body. Her eyes were closed, but she was still breathing. Despite how broken down she look, she was wearing a small smile. Robin took a good look at the girl and realized that she was Tulia.

"What happened here?" Robin asked the crowd in his natural, demanding tone.

"Who are you to question us!" a tan skinned boy sneers. He walked up to the Titans, followed by a girl. He was the same height as Robin and his messy reddish-brown hair flowed down to his shoulder. The girl that followed him was an inch taller than Starfire and her hair went down pass her knees. She look much like the boy, most likely his sister. The boy stared Robin down, as if he was about to attack. Starfire came in-between the two and put on the sweetest face that was full of concern.

"Please, we just wish to help," she explains to the boy.

"Who are you?"

"We're the Titans. I'm Robin, and that's Starfire, Raven, BeastBoy, and Cyborg." Robin replies, introducing his team. "We were called to help by Tulia."

"I'm Kiko and this is my sister, Koi. She's mute. So your the ones Tulia called reinforcements? Too bad the battle is over."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Robin asks once again.

"We were attacked by the Scroungers."

"The who?" Beastboy asks in confusion, the question on all the Titan's minds. They never heard of these aliens before.

"The Scroungers are an evil bunch. They control giant plant eating insects and want to take over our planet to give to their insects. And they want to take our flower tokens and use them as slaves. But when we refused," Kiko was interrupted by Raven who finished his sentence," They attacked and killed all of the plants."

"Yes, but my flower token manage to save this tree."

"Um, what's a flower token?" Cyborg asked the question that went through all their minds. Koi smiled at Cyborg's question. She started making hand signs that made no sense to the Titans. Kiko smiled at his sister's attempt to explain in sign language.

"She said, 'Flower tokens are friends,' " Kiko translated, "But I'll give you a better description. A flower token is a flower that takes the form of a person. They have no skin color and all tokens have blue eyes. They are true to their maker and help them on their quest or mission. When your goal is accomplished, they turn back into their original state, a flower. You give them your thanks by caring for them as a flower. My goal is to keep all the flowers on the planet that belong to my family alive. It's actually my job. You see, in order to keep the flowers alive after the death of their makers, the eldest son must take care of them. So I asked Tulia, my flower token, to help me with this. When the Scroungers attacked, she fought to protect them."

"She didn't do a good job," Beastboy mumbled. He receiveing cold glares from everyone and earn a smack upside his head by Raven.

"She used her last bit of energy to keep that tree alive. To help me with my goal."  
Tears were building in his eyes as he said this. Koi started tenderly rubbing her brother's arm in concern and compassion. Raven walked over to the tree where Tulia was. She surrounded Tulia in her black energy. The crowd watched in awe, never seeing magic such as this before.

"What is she doing!" Kiko cried out, not liking the fact that he didn't know what she was doing to his friend.

"She's healing her," Robin explains. Raven then removed the vines that tied Tulia down to the tree. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Did I save it?" were her only words before she touched the tree.

"Tu-Tu!" Kiko yelled out the girl's nickname in pure happiness. "I'm so happy you're awake!" He ran to her and pulled her into an embrace. Koi ran behind her brother, she follows him where ever he goes. She smiled at the scene. She started speaking in her hand language and Kiko and Tulia nodded.

"Great idea, Koi," Tulia said.

"What? What's happening?" BeastBoy asked, unsure of what they were talking about.

"If I give my energy to the soil, I may be able to restore life into all the plants," Tulia smiled. Vines came out of her arms and went into the ground. Everyone watched as she poured her energy into the ground through the vines. Slowly, the dead plants started to come alive. The dead browning plant became green again. Flowers sprouted and rebloom. Fragrant aromas filled the air. Soon, every plant on the planet was once again living. Tulia stood, exhausted. Her boots had became brown and hard as they sunk into the ground.

"What's happening to her?" Starfire screeched, seeing the girl sink into the ground and getting thinner by the second.

"She's turning into a flower," Robin explained to her, unfazed. He had a feeling that this would happen.

"For helping me, I give you thanks and love, my friend," Kiko murmurs to Tulia in mid-transformation. A tear ran down his cheek, though he wore a small smile. She smiled back at him and said, "Anything for you, my beloved."  
She was soon nothing more than a pink tulip sprouting happily and proudly out of the ground.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to help us," Kiko said to the Titans. They all stood by the T-Sub and they were about to depart.

"It's not like we did much. I just wish we could of done more," Robin said to him as they shook hands.

"Still, to show our appreciation we wanted to give you this," He said as Koi opened her hands, revealing three seeds.

"Um, I think you're missing some," Cyborg pointed out. There wasn't enough for all of them.

"No, it's all there. We couldn't help, but notice that you cut down some of our plants. So you and Robin don't get any," Kiko explain. Koi gave a seed to Beastboy and before she got to Raven and Starfire, she looked at the disappointed faces of Robin and Cyborg. She walk over to them holding the seeds in-between her thumb and her index finger, one in the left hand and the other in the right. She moved her hand into their faces and wore a big grin. They looked at the sweet faced girl bewildered of what she wanted.

"She wants you to kiss it," Kiko explains to them, reading their faces. Cy happily kissed the seed and then the girl's hand, making her smile widen and blush. This making Kiko mad, not liking Cyborg putting moves on his sister right in fornt of him. Robin stared at the seed securely held by Koi.

"Why?" he questioned.

"By kissing it, you'll be forgiven for cutting down the plants."  
Robin sighed and gave the seed a quick peck, though he accidentally kissed her fingers as well. Koi then moved back over to Starfire and Raven, who waited patiently for their thank you gift. Koi gave the one Cyborg kissed to Starfire and the one Robin kissed to Raven. Raven took it with no sense of excitement, but Starfire had a completely different feeling about her gift.

"Word of caution, don't let water touch it unless you're in an open area," Kiko warned them as they walked away to enter the all then boarded the sub, except Starfire who gazed lovingly at her seed.

"Friend, what kind of flower will bloom from this?" she asked with curiosity filling her voice. Koi wore a huge smile and started talking in sign language again. When she stop, Starfire moved her gaze to Kiko.

"She said, 'It's a surprise.' "

* * *

_**RnR- sorry it took awhile, but wheni typed it up the first time my computer started acting stupid and and wouldn't save it and just earsed the whole thing! and, not feeling as cheery as i did when a first wrote it, some of the little were taken out or forgotten. but despite that, i think it's still a good chap and i'll once agian try to be humorous**_

_**Inside info and/or things you need to know**_

_**1. If you don't have a good visual in your head on how Tulia look then you can check out drawings that I did of her(and u can tell me if it's any good) link in profile**_

_**2. This story may not be as...fluffy as my other fics and it's the first time I have ever written a TT fic that wasn't an AU**_

**_3. The aliens that attacked Gardenia was name Scroungers because it's a syn. for pests_**

**_4. Kiko(Key-co) Koi(Ka-Oy)- you know, like the fish_**

**_?  
_****_How many of you actually want me to continue?_**


	3. Unwrapping The Beautiful Gift

**BB's POV**

**Girls**

Girls are so easy! ...Not like that! Well, some are. Well, she's either crazy or a slut. But then, I guess, those are the girls we guys aim for, just cause their easy. What? Don't look at me like that! It's the truth. But, those girls aren't the ones guys want to marry. Sure, I would date girls like this and I have dated girls like that. All guys date girls like that just to get some, forgetting about the real ones. But it wouldn't be anything serious. And I want something serious. Something special. And I know that may sound stupid that I would get involved with someone, knowing it won't go anywhere, and then say I want something serious. But all guys have at least one girl in their life they truly want, though they'll date other women. Why? How the hell should I know! I'm no philosopher or whatever. I'm just a simple green teen trying to get a hook up.

* * *

"Friends! I bare the gifts for you," Starfire yelled in joy wearing a huge smile. She held three orange flower pots filled with soil. They all had been painted on, decorated with drawings of flowers and butterflies. Raven and Beastboy looked at each other and then at Starfire. She seem to be very excited about her seed and the flower that will bloom from it. She even bought some pinkoveralls designed for gardening, which she was now wearing. However, Raven and Beastboy didn't have the same fascination with it. BeastBoy just smiled and took one of the pots.

"Thanks. Just what I needed," He laughed nervously. He really didn't care for the gift, but did want to hurt Star. Raven sighed and took the other pot from a happy Starfire.

"Friend BeastBoy, do you want to come outside with me and plant your seeds?" She asked, pulling her seed out and pushed it in the soil that laid inside her pot.

"Maybe later, Star," He replied before leaving. Star looked over to Raven with a sad, pleading face. Raven frowned. She hated when Starfire did this. She didn't want to go outside, especially to just play in dirt.

"Star, I really don't feel like going outside," Raven said in her usual monotone. Star sighed, but her smile never left. She was still going to plant her seed and take care of it till it blooms. And she'll water it everyday! And it'll grow and grow and when it's so big that it can't even fit in her room anymore, she'll enter it in a contest! But, right now she needed to water it. With this in mind, Star happily left the room. Thus, leaving Raven alone in the kitchen.

Raven sat down holding her tea. She stared into space just thinking. Thinking about Beastboy. She sighed, a few months ago he kissed her, but nothing came afterwards. Did he really liked her?  
She sighed again. She pulled out her gift from Kiko and Koi. She gazed upon the seed, wondering if anything spectacular could bloom from it. Star seem to believe that this little thing could bloom into something so beautiful and life changing. But how life changing can a flower be? She then snapped out of her thoughts when Robin came in.

"Hey Raven. You've seen Star?"

"She went outside."

"Okay, thanks Raven," he said before leaving her to be alone again.

* * *

Beastboy sat on his bed playing his game with one hand, the other holding his bottle of flavored water. Star's gift to him laid on the floor, adding to the clutter of his dirty room. He really didn't need it, since he lost the seed in his room after they got home yesterday. He wasn't going to try and find it since it would be nearly impossible to find something so small in his room.  
He groaned, dieing once again on the video game he was playing. Not taking his eyes off the game, he moved his hand that held a bottle of red soda over to his face. He tilted it, but missed his mouth completely. He dropped his game and his bottle. The bottle rolled on the floor, wasting more and more of the drink as it moved. The juice spread on the floor and touched the lost seed that laid next to dirty underwear.  
He cursed and took off his wet uniform. In nothing but his socks and boxers he scan for a clean outfit. Roots went down into the floor and hundreds of stems began to sprout with thorns covering them. Beastboy didn't take notice to this with his back turned to the event, too busy looking for a clean uniform. It kept growing, already taking up most of the room. It soon bust through the windows, still growing. Hearing the shattered glass, Beastboy turned around.

".way!"  
He tried to escape, but the door was already covered by the plant. He gazed over to the windows where the plant was flowing out of his room. He laid his back against the wall, he closed his eyes as the plant got closer and closer to him. Expecting death, he screamed.

--

Raven jumped upon hearing the terrified scream. She spilled her tea on the counter and on to the floor where she had fallen. She then got up, remembering the scream. She was about investigate when she notice her seed was growing tremendously on the counter.

--

Cyborg was running through the hall to his best friends room. He had heard a scream and was going to see if Beastboy was alright.

--

Starfire just walked outside the tower and sat down near the water. She scooped some of the salt water up and poured it into her pot. She stared at it for a momment, but nothing happened.

"Star!"  
Starfire turned around to see Robin appaorching her. She smiled. When he got to her, he opened his mouth to say something but puased. His eyes went wide and mouth slightly dropped. Starfire became confused by his expression.

"What is it friend Robin?" she asked turning around and wore the hugest grin ever. Standing before them was a ten foot daisy.

--  
No more than a foot away from Beastboy, the plant stop. He didn't move. He didn't speak. He could hardly breath. He slightly open his eyes, to make sure it was over. It wasn't. A black flower bud began to grow out of the gigantic thorn covered stem. It bloomed into a huge black flower that was unknown to him. It was beautiful and if it wasn't for the fact he was so freaked out at the moment, he might of actually like the flower. It then began to twist and turn, reforming itself. Beastboy began to tremble as the flower took the shape of a girl. Her green hair went down to her neck. Her ears were pointy like an elf's. Her eyes were closed and her body was completely naked with the stem coming out of her back like a cord. She fell into his arms and his eyes were wide as saucers. Her bare body on him and her head in his chest. She slowly tilted her head so she was looking up to his face, her chin on his bare chest. She finally opened her eyes and Beastboy had no choice but to stare into her intense orbs of blue.

"Pick...me," she said, her voice small and weak. He didn't know what she was talking about, but his hand started moving automatically. He kept staring into her eyes as his hand went up to her neck, though he didn't even seem to notice his own movements. He ran his hand down to her back and stopped at the stem growing out of her. He took hold of it, ignoring the thorns that cut his hand, and ripped it out. She let out a small gasp of pain, but then pull him into an embrace. It felt so natural to hug her back. When the stem hit the floor, it died and disappeared.  
The door then busted open, revealing Cyborg with a face full of worry and fear. One look at Beastboy and the strange girl and his expression change. Now he was wearing a smug smirk and an evil look in his eye. Beastboy eyes went wide again once seeing Cyborg. Him in his boxers and this girl, who was still hugging him, naked. This didn't look good.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Beastboy yelled to him.

"Really. Well, to me, it looks like you was about to-"

Before Cyborg could finish his crude statement, they heard an angry cry from Raven. The two Titans left the room and went to the kitchen, followed by the girl.

"Who the hell are you!" Raven yelled annoyed and angered by the naked girl floating in front of her. She had blue eyes and elf ears. Under her right eye was a small mark in the shape of a flower, though it could be mistaken as a mole. The unknown girl had reddish pink hair that went passed her feet. She used it to cover her bare body, though she didn't seem to be shy about her curvy body, but her being nude was one of Raven many complants to the girl. Ever since the girl bloomed she had been talking about 'picking her', which made no sense to Raven and it was starting to bug her.

"Raven, are you okay?" Beastboy yelled out to her when entering the kitchen. Raven turned to him, surprise to see him in his underwear. She blushed and turned her head away from him. Cyborg and the green haired girl then appeared.

"I'm fine." Raven said softly.

"Hi!" came an over happy voice. They all looked over to the owner of the voice, seeing, yet another, naked girl. She wore a huge smile, sitting on top of the counter with her legs crossed. Giving the two boys a seductive look before she wink, sending shudders down their spines.

"Will you pick me now?" she asked Raven.

"What are you talking about!" Raven yelled. She was too in shock to think. Beastboy slowly went over to Raven and the girl.

"She wants you to pull the stem out of her back." He explain, pointing to it. Raven grabbed it, and it was then that Beastboy noticed that her stem didn't have thorns on them like the other girl's. Raven yank it out and the girl let out a moan of pain. Before anything else could be done, Robin ran into the kitchen. He then took notice of the two strange girls.

"Not more!" he cried. Starfire then came in wearing the hugest smile. She was holding a girl who was wearing her pink overalls, leaving Starfire in a white shirt and purple undies. Her eyes were blue as well and she had pointy ears too. She had bouncy blonde hair and her white face was tinted green from blushing. Robin looked freaked out. Being surrounded by naked or half naked girls wasn't very comfortable to him.

"May I wear your cloak? I don't like the way they are looking at me," The green haired girl asked Raven. She was hugging her chest and crossing her legs as she stand, trying to cover herself up the best she could. Unlike the one sitting on the counter, who purposely moved her long hair to reveal her bare body. Raven took her cloak off and put it around the girl.

* * *

"So, what are they?" Robin asked his team, sporting his Batman boxers. All of them were in the common room. The titans sat on a couch as the three strange girls stood before them.

"Isn't obvious? Their flower tokens," Raven said, answering the leader's question.

"Can anyone tell me _who_ they are?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you asked them?" Cyborg said, pointing to the girls.

"Well...who are you?" Robin asked, redirecting his former question to the three girls.

"I'm Thorn and I'm Beastboy's flower token," said the one with green hair in Raven's cloak. She sounded as if annoyed by his dumb questioning.

"I'm Lilly and I'm Raven's flower token," said the one with red-pink hair. She was wearing Robin's uniform, except for his mask, at the moment because no one else had anything with them to cover her up.

"And I am Daisy. I'm Starfire's flower token," the one with sunny yellowhair said in the sweetest voice.

The Titans look at the three girls. Raven took a good look at all three of them and turned to BeastBoy,

"Hey BeastBoy, you wanna trade?"

* * *

**_Is it just me or am I updating this fic way to soon. Oh well, it's not like you care. I mean, you should be happy for an update so soon. Though I like to make you all wait, especieally for my other fic, I'm in love with a stripper. RnR plz!_**

**_Things you need to knowand/or inside info  
_****_1. I got the idea for this fic when I was drawing. I drew Tulia and wanted to put her in a fic cuase she was just so cute, but I couldn't think of anything and just dropped it. Then some weeks later I drew Thorn, Lilly, and Daisy. I adored them and then the idea for this fic came to my head. And I noticed how Tulia resembled them and I thought I just had to put her in here somewhere! So now you got this fic. _**

**_2. Thorn was created first, then Lilly, then Daisy._**

**_3. Because they were "watered" with caffined liquids, Lilly and Thorn are bigger and taller then Daisy. And the reason their ears are pointy is because it's a small side affect from being created on a different plant with a different atmosphere(Gardenia's air is much cleaner than Earth's and though the tokens can live on other planets, there are slight mutations-in their case pointy ears-when bloomed on another planet.)_**


	4. How May I Help You?

**BB's POV**

**Operation: Black Bird**

My mission is back on! I even gave it a super cool name! Anyway, it's back on cause I got a flower token! And dude, it's gonna be awesome! You see my flower token name is Thorn and it's her job to do whatever I say! She's like my partner/maid, but only really hot. And all I got to do is tell her about our mission...after she puts some clothes on.

* * *

A bare Lilly stood in the hallway with a naked Daisy and Thorn, their given outfits on the floor. They then surrounded themselves in a green pod. Cyborg walked down the hall and stopped in front of the large pod. He poked it a few times before it opened. The three tokens stood inside wearing their own outfit. Thorn wore a white strap shirt that went down to her green skirt that resembled leaves. She wore long blue gloves that was cut so her fingers were showing and matching blue socks. Lilly wore a green top that only covered her chest and a short pinkish skirt. She had on striped orange and brown socks too. Daisy wore a green and pink dress with a blue belt that had a picture of a white flower on it.

"Nice look," Cyborg said to them, liking their newoutfits. Thorn didn't seem to care, while Lilly giggled. Daisy just stared at Cyborg in awe.

"What do you think of me?" Lilly asked, wanted a complement for her only.

"It's sexy, makes you look like a hot little momma," his comment making her giggle again, though she had no idea what he just said.

"You don't even know what sexy or hot momma mean, do you?" Thorn said to her as Cyborg left.

" Do you?" Lilly spat back.

"I..."

"Just what I thought. Now, I need to get to my maker," She started walking, but triped over her long hair. She was about to fall, but was caught by Robin. He eased her back on her feet. She was about the same height as Starfire, making her taller than him.

"Thank you, Robin. That was most kind of you," She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest, making Robin turn red. Before Lilly could tell him the purpose of her actions, Starfire appeared. Her eyes glowed with anger, but she simply passed them and continued to walk down the hall. Daisy followed her and Thorn laughed at them before going to Beastboy's room. Robin looked at Lilly then followed Starfire. Lilly sighed happily before continuing her journey to Raven's room.

Raven levitated over her floor in a Indian-style sitting position as she meditated. All was calm. Everything was peaceful.

"Hello Raven!" yelled a perky girl, ruining the silence.

"Aaagh!" Raven screamed in surprise, falling to the ground.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Raven spat, getting up off the floor.

"Sorry, Ravie," Lilly apologize, walking around Raven's room. She then tripped over her hair again and fell.

"Ow." She slowly got up and turned back to Raven, giving her a huge smile. Raven sighed and used her powers to move a ribbon from her dresser to Lilly. Lilly stared at it with curiosity. She stretched it for a minute then smelt it. It smelled like lavender and raspberries. Finding the smell nice, she put it in her mouth. Raven gave her a weird look as Lilly chewed on the ribbon. Lilly then spit it out of her mouth and started coughing.

"Yuck, that tasted like...something that was not tasty!"

"You wasn't suppose to eat it. I gave it to you so you can wear it," Raven explained. Lilly nodded and then placed the wet ribbon on her wrist, like it was a bracelet. Raven sighed, getting annoyed by her ignorance.

"On your head, so you can stop tripping over your hair!"  
Lilly took it off her wrist and place it on top of her head like it was hat.

"I don't see how this will help, Ravie."

"Not like that! And stop calling me Ravie!" Raven yelled at her, losing her patience. Lilly's hair and the ribbon were then covered by black energy. Raven pulled Lilly's hair into a lose ponytail that flowed down to her knees.

"Thanks."

Raven, a bit more calm now, looked at Lilly and noticed her outfit.

"Why are you dressed...like that?"

"Duh! It represents my flower-ness! My green top for the stem, the skirt for the petals, and the socks for the roots!"

"You do know that the petals come before the stem, right?"

"Your just jealous cause I'm a HOT LITTLE MOMMA!"

"What?!"

TT

"But, I do not have a mission," Star said to Daisy.

"Oh, well when our maker doesn't have a mission then we just stand by them and protect them until they do. So, what do you want to do?"

"Would you go to the mall of shopping with me?"

"Sure! That would be fantastic! I love the mall of shopping!"

"Oh joyous! Let us be going then." Starfire took Daisy's hand and was about to fly off when Daisy asked,

"Um...Starfire, what's a mall?"

TT

Beastboy walked into his room and was completely stunned by what he saw. His floor. He could see his floor! His room was clean and organized. His gaze went over to Thorn who sat on the floor reading.

"Did you clean my room?"

"Yeah, it was filthy and I had no room to sit. I hope that's okay," she said, not looking up from her book.

"It's cool. Anytime you wanna clean up after me, go ahead." Beastboy said, liking the idea. He sat down in front of her as she continued to read. On her right was a pile of books about sex, from scientific ones to smutty romance novels. On her left was a pile of dictionaries, thesaurus, and more sex books. The book in her hand was titled, Sex Slave.

"Why are you reading this?" he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Cause I want to have intercourse with you."

"WHAT!" he cried, jumping back. She let out a small laugh and lowered her book to look at him.

"Just joking. I just started reading this stuff to find out what sexy mean. Then I found out about sex and now I'm trying to answer all my questions about it. Though the more stuff I read, the more questions I have. So that's why I have so many books."

"Oh. Well, why do you need all these books? I mean, anyone could easily tell you this stuff."

"Okay then, in this book a girl would only have intercourse with guys that have big..."

"When I said anyone, I didn't mean me! Just keep reading." He got up and climb up to the top bunk the his bunk bed. After a few minutes, Thorn crawled up on the bed.

"Do you have a mission of some kind?" she asked, ready to help him.

"Yeah," he answered sleepily.

"What is it?" she asked as she pulled the sheets over him.

"Raven," he softly said as he yawned. He closed his eyes, going into a light slumber. Thorn ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on his forehead.

"So you want Raven? Then she will be yours," she said before rolling off the top bunk. She landed on her feet and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**RnR**_

**_Inside info and/or things you need to know  
1. The reason this story is now rated M is because between Thorn's fascination to learn about sex and Lilly's seducing ways, something is bound to happen, but I doubt there will be a lemon. A few close calls, but definitely not lemons. And I once tried to write a lemon (never submitted it) and it was horrible and crappy to say the least and I refuse to ruin any story of mine with a crappy sex scene. And unless it is requested, and then and only then, I shall try again to write one, but it won't be promised. I mean, who really wants that to happen anyway?_**

_**2. Um, I couldn't figure out how to spell shurchy( scruncie, shurcie, shurnchy or something! I'm pretty sure you know what I mean) So I put ribbon instead cause I don't like having grammar mistakes. Do anyone know how to spell it?**_

**_3. Changed the book name from Fucking Whore  to Sex Slave. Niether is a real book, I'm thinking about making something of it, but before I get into writting another fic I think I should finish up one or two of my other fics._**

**_4. This chapter wasn't all that great (at least to me), but right now I'm character building and trying to set up the story to get to the parts in my mind. I wish I could just skip to the good parts, but then nothing would make since._**


	5. Battle After Breakfast

**BB POV**

**Sleep**

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ... Mommy ... ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

Two girl's, about sixteen years old, walked in to a fast food restaurant. They were twins and wore outfits similar to a school girl's uniform, only it was blue and green. Their eyes were green and they had bluish green hair. They walked up to the counter to meet the cashier, a girl wearing a red shirt and a name tag that said, " Hi, I'm Kayyie!"

"We would like some eggs, hash browns, and apple juice please," the twins said together in unison. Their voices were perfectly harmonized that their voices together seem to create the perfect voice.

"I'm sorry, but we stopped serving breakfast at twelve. Can I get you something else instead?" Kayyie said as sweetly as she possibly could. The two girls looked up at the clock hanging on the wall at the same time and moved their glace back to Kayyie. Kayyie found it strange and creepy how they moved and talked at the same time, in the same way. It was like they shared a mind!  
It was five minutes after twelve and the twin girls couldn't see why they couldn't just get their breakfast meal, since it wasn't that late. They soon began to argue with the clerk, who was trying her best not to yell at them.

"Why can't you just scrabble up some eggs and give it to us!"

"We can't give you eggs, cause eggs are served during breakfast. And breakfast is over!" Kayyie said through her clenched teeth. She was on the verge of cursing them out for being so difficult, but knew if she did her job would be endangered and soon distinct.

"We're sure you got some leftovers back there, can't you just serve us that!"

"Listen, and listen carefully: BREAKFAST IS OVER! Now either buy something off the regular menu or leave!"

"How dare you raise your voice at us! Do you know who we are!" Their eyes dangerously glowed green, but it didn't seem to faze Kayyie, who was use to such abnormal people from living in Jump all her life. She just glared back at them, not afraid of any powers they may possess. A boy then came over to the counter. He had short black hair and was seventeen, like Kayyie, but he wore a slightly different uniform. On his name tag it said, " Assistant Manager- Tevin."

"What seems to be the problem? Is Kayyie back talking again?" He looked at her with a smile, but she didn't return it. He frowned, feeling rejected once again by the girl he liked. He quickly brought his attention back to the twin girls.

"How can I help you, fine ladies?"

"We wish to have some eggs."

"You do know that we stop serving breakfast at twelve? But, since it's not that late, I guess we could get you something."

The twins smiled triumphantly as Kayyie just gave the three a pure look of hatred.

"So, how do you want your eggs? Cause I like mine fertilized."

The three girls gave Tevin a disgusted look. The twins eyes began to glow dangerously.

"As if we would ever go out with the likes of you! Do you not know who we are!"

Cowering in fear and holding a non-affected Kayyie, he welps, "No."

They were completely enraged by his lack of knowledge on them. They flew up into the air, eyes and hands glowing a dangerous green aura. Light green lighting bolts shot out of no where around the building. ominous winds flew all around the restaurant, causing a complete mess.

"We are the Gemini Twins! And your worst nightmare!"

* * *

Thorn sat in front of Gar's bunk bed as he slept. She had sat there all night, watching over him. She didn't move an inch, she didn't do anything except sat there. Just sitting there watching him sleep, waiting for him to wake up.

His eyes started to flutter. They slowly opened and he sat up on his bed. With a quick stretch he looked down seeing two blue eyes staring at him.

"Ahh!" He jumped in surprise and fell out of his bed, completely startled by the girl. He laid in front of her in pain. He let out a muffled, "Ow," and got up to his feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you, but you seem to be frighten easily."

"I am not! ... I just forgot who you were, that's all," he said with his voice getting lower from embarrassment.

"Well, now that your up, I can start the examination."

"Examination! No one said anything about test."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I just need some information on you and Raven so I can do this thing right. I would hate to have fail you on your task."

"Okay, okay. But could it wait after breakfast? I'm hungry!" he whined.

"I must analyze."  
At that moment, the alarm went off and the room was engulfed with a flashing red light.

"Did I say the secret word?" Thorn asked in confusion. Beastboy ran out of the room to his friends.

"What's the problem?" Cy asked Robin.

"Someone making trouble at a local restaurant."

"Yay! Breakfast!" Beastboy happily yelled, but was ignored.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" Lilly cried out, annoyed that she was out of the loop.

"We are to do the kicking of butt to the evil ones. You shall stay here," Starfire replied, her voice sounding a little bitter towards the girl.

"Why must I stay here!"

"Star's right, you and the other tokens must stay at the tower. It's much too dangerous," Robin said to them as the Titans started to leave.

"Wait," Daisy softly cried out to them. No one heard her but Thorn and Lilly, and that's just because they were standing next to her.

"Don't count us out! We are just as strong as you are!" Lilly yelled out to them.

"Not to mention, it is our duty to stand by our maker's side," Thorn said to them, though her voice was calm, unlike Lilly's. Robin sighed and nodded, meaning they could come.

When they got there, the building was mostly ruble and there weren't many pedestrians still walking around the scene. They soon spotted the trouble makers, floating around the remains of the restaurant.

"Oh look, if it isn't the Titans. If your here for eggs and waffles, your a little too late," said the laughing twins.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled out their battle cry and the titans dived into action.  
Starfire threw a few star bolts at them, but it didn't have any affect on them. She then threw more, in effort to at least weaken them little, but it was in vain. They then began to laugh at the align princess for her sad attempt to fight them.

"You poor child, you actually believe that your powers could ever have any affect on us. We're much too powerful! And purple is so last season," the twins laughed again before sending a dark blue wave from their hands that sent Star tumbling to the ground. Cyborg came running towards them, but before he could do anything they sent another blast his way. He then flew backwards, crashing into Robin.

"Fools! Do you think we can be taken down that easy! Do you know who we are?"

"No, but no one really cares."  
The Gemini Twins turned to the direction of the voice, ready to kill. Seeing the green changeling, who regretted talking after seeing their vicious glowing eyes.

"Your green! Green's our favorite color!"

They then floated down to the ground and Beastboy took this as his chance to attack, but was beaten by Raven. Sending a car that glowed in a black aura towards the unsuspecting girls and making them crash into the ruble of a restaurant.

"You okay?" Raven asked, turning her gaze from the egotistical twins to Beastboy.

"Um, yeah. I-"  
Before anything else could be said, the twin burst out of the remains of the restaurant and sent multiple blue and green blasts toward Raven. Starfire then reappeared with a few scuffs, sending numerous blasts to the evil sisters. For the first time that day, the two separated themselves and began to fight the two female titans.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" Thorn asked as Beastboy watched the four girls fight. He let out a nervous laugh and Thorn sighed, somehow annoyed.

In the air, Starfire and one of twins were exchanging blows with each other. Though Star seem to be taking most of the beating.

"You should just give up now, for we are stronger than any life form!" they cried out in unison as always, even though their comment was sent to the one they were fighting. Starfire finally fell and then her opponent went to aid her sister in battle.  
Raven was having a hard enough time keeping up with her movements and attacks, now she had to worry about her twin.

"Oh sister, it's so nice to have you by my side again," the two happily said to each other, though their voices were somewhat dark.  
They laced their fingers together and sent a powerful blast of vivid colors towards Raven. She crashed into the only wall that was left standing.

Beastboy then ran up to them in the form of a tiger. He jumped into the air, ready to pounce and pound them into the ground. An inch away from them, he was consumed by a blue bubble. He changed back into his human form and looked around confused on what just happened. "Wha?"  
The Gemini Twins smiled at the green teen, "Your kind of cute."

They were then hit with a spiked whip, making them cry out in pain. They angerily looked over to see Thorn. Her left arm was now a thick vine with sharp, razor-like thorns all over them.

"He's taken," she said with a smirk before whipping them again. The twins didn't let out a cry of pain that time, but from their grim faces you could tell it hurt like hell.

"By who? You?" They spat as they fly up in the air and charged towards Thorn. They came down head on, forgetting their powers, and was about to punch Thorn, but she acted too quickly. Thorn grabbed one of them with her thorn covered vine and after squeezing her a little, she threw her across the lot. And out of her right arm came a large thorn that was as sharp as a blade. She used her thorn-blade to cut the other twin's face and arm, making her screech out in agony.

"No, he's got someone a little more... human. More human than me, anyway," Thorn said in a creepily clam voice, letting a cold and somewhat harsh chuckle escape her lips. She looked chaotic with her grim smile and blood thirsty eyes. It even scared Beastboy as her breathing became icy and rough. The twins got up as small streams of blood ran from their scars. They then laced their fingers and sent a powerful blast towards her. It scared them for a moment when they saw she was still standing, but after Thorn took a step forward, she fell.

The twins were heavily breathing as they went to Beastboy, who was still trapped in the bubble.

* * *

"I think she's dead!" Tevin exclaimed, staring at Raven's body.

"She's not dead, you idiot. Her chest is moving, meaning she's breathing," Kayyie explained. They two had stayed there in hiding, waiting for the fight to end so they could safely leave. Though they no longer had a car, because of Raven.

"So that's why you won't go out with me," Tevin smiled as if he just discovered a great jewel.

"Huh?"

"Your a lesbian."

"Why in the world would you think that I was gay?" Kayyie question, offended.

"Hey, you were the one checking out hero girl's chest. I mean, I'm okay that you don't like guys, but I thought we were friends. You could of told me."

"I'm not gay! I do like guys, I just don't like you!" Kayyie yelled as she tried her best not to pound the boy into a pulp. Tevin's face sadden, but had no affect on Kayyie, who kept her 'I don't give a damn' look on her face. She then look down seeing that Raven was gone.

"Your one sexy beast," the twins seductivly said as they made little circles with their fingers on Beastboy's chest. As much as Beastboy liked this kind of attention he was getting, he was getting uncomfortable with them oogling him and touching him. He couldn't do much about it. The bubble he had been in had sucked his energy and he was really weak.  
One ran her fingers through his hair as the otherplayed with his face. They then went lower to his chest and were getting lower by the second.  
'I'm getting molested!' Beastboy thought as they giggle while tracing his belt. His eyes despertly moved around for help. He then saw Raven, her face was full of rage. Did she want revenge on the twins? No, that wasn't it. That look in her eyes, her rage wasn't fueled by her lust for vengence. Can it be jealously?  
Beastboy smiled to himself, seeing that she was jealous.

"Put him down, NOW!" Raven yelled as she picked up some rocks with her powers.

"If you want him so bad, then catch him."  
Using their powers, they threw him far into the air and he started to fall. He was sure to die if he hit the ground. It all played in slow motion to him as he fell. He couldn't change or move. He felt paralyzed. His head turned slightly, seeing Thorn on her feet.

When did she get up? How long was she up? Why was she just staring at him? Why was she watching him fall to his death?  
He wonder these things, but it all went away when he was incase in another bubble. A black bubble.

He safely landed on the ground and Raven's black bubble disappeared. The twins sighed and looked around them as their tummies grumbled.

"All this fighting is only making us more hungry," they said to eachother in unison. "This battle is pointless and our energy's low. We shall pause our fight until we are properly nutured. Ta-ta!"  
They then flew up into the air and flew away.

"Yeah, you better laeve or I woulda put a hurt'n on ya!" Tevin yelled up towards the sky wagging his fist, coming out of his hiding place once they were gone.

* * *

"Get off of me, you junk of metal!" Robin yelled at Cyborg who was laying on top of him. They were blasted a few blocks away from the fight and had been there for a while.

"I would love to, but those little witches from hell parlyzed me!" Cyborg spat.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Lilly happily said with a smiling Daisy beside her. The two had ran after them after they were hit. They ran up to them then paused.

"Eww, gay!" Lilly said in disgust as she saw how they were pisition on eachother.

"Doesn't gay mean happy?" Daisy asked, confused of why Lilly was acting so disgusted.

"Just get this bucket of bolts off me!" Robin yelled annoyed.

Daisy grabbed Cyborg and eaisily yaked him off Robin. Lilly helped Robin up off the ground and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Robin."

Cyborg looked down at Daisy, "Thanks. You know, your really storng for someone so small."

She wore a small smile as her cheeks tinted green, but it went unnotice by Cyborg. She only blushed for a quick moment and he was too busy looking into her eyes.  
She shifted her head so that they were no longer making eye contact, snapping Cy out of his trance.

"Size does not make a person," she softly said, but it was loud enough for other three to hear. They all let out small giggles.

A bewildered Daisy asks,"What?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**_RnR_**

**_Things you need to know and/or inside info_**

**_1. This chapter was meant to be longer,but it's just taking to long to write it all  
2. This and other fics of mine shall be on a pause because the 8th grade is much more tiring than 7th and I don't have as much time to write as I want  
3. The token's blushes are green because flowers don't have blood to make their blushes red._**

**_(if you have any questions, plz ask)_**


End file.
